everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosaline Ballad
Rosaline Ballad, called Rose, is the daughter of the musician from the Wonderful Musician by the Brothers Grimm. She's in her Legacy year, and, unlike most Rebels, is perfectly happy to follow her destiny. Character Personality Not held in chains by her destiny, Rose is a free spirit. She's not afraid to do what she wants, whenever she wants. She's friendly, talkative, and doesn't worry about the future, so she's popular among other students. However, she's very proud and even a little stubborn, and can be very hostile to people who have annoyed her in the past. Those not at the top of the social pyramid tend to avoid her. Rose is aware of her flaws, but she's accepts them as part of who she is. The one thing Rose fears most is being alone. Her parents were often away, and never really had a friend she could confide in. When she started at Ever After, she made plenty of friends, but no-one was willing to get too close to her. Because of her open-mindedness, she's considered 'different', and that was the one thing no-one wanted to be seen as. Appearance: Rose really doesn't care about her looks. She tries to stay clean, of course, but she doesn't spend time fretting over her hair and her clothes. She was elbow-length, wavy deep red hair, that she often forgets to comb. Her eyes are blue, and she has freckles. She's never worn makeup, and she doesn't think she'll start now. She's laid back, and that quality influences her clothing. She goes for relaxed styles, instead of the typical dresses with elaborate patterns, layers of lace, and fishnet stockings. She'll wear the occasional jewelry, but she finds bracelets and necklaces uncomfortable. Relationships Family Rose's parents played music at high-class parties and gatherings, and really never had time for Rose. She had to learn to enjoy her own company. On the rare times they spent a dinner together, all they'd talk about was their schedule and sometimes forget Rose was even there. Eventually, she began to move on, accepting the fact that they were just busy, even though, deep down, she craves for their attention. Friends Rose usually stays in a large group, where everyone has a loose friendship with everyone. She really doesn't have a Best Friend Forever After, because no-one dares to become a close friend. She's kind of an enigma in the minds of students. Pets During her Animal Calling, she summoned a hummingbird, who she aptly named Forget-Me-Not. Because of his bright, shimmering colors, he's darn near impossible to forget. He's just as good-natured as Rose, as is very attached to her. Alignment In essence of those fighting against destiny and those who want to keep it, Rose would be considered a Royal. But due to the original sorting method of villains and peasants being Rebels, and royalty being, well, Royals, Rose has decided to keep her standard title of Rebel. It sounds much cooler, in her opinion. Trivia * She carries a lyre with her everywhere. It was a gift from father to daughter. * In a small box in her dorm room, she keeps her childhood toys: Buttercup, a pink-and-yellow stuffed elephant, Violet, a purple teddy bear with a indigo bow tie, and Tulip, a rag doll. These were her only company as a child, and she often talks to them, like she did in days past. * She dyed her hair black during a rebellion phase, which is why it's such a dark shade of red. It was a huge pain to remove the dye, taking over a week! * She used to daydream about a boy she had a crush on in elementary, but when he rudely rejected her, she decided boys just weren't worth it. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Wonderful Musician